Angels We Have Heard On High
by flashpenguin
Summary: A case has taken the team out of town right before the holidays leaving Pen to care for Morgan's house and dog Clooney. But Santa has been known to work miracles and he has one up his sleeve on the night before Christmas. Will be "M" in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is coming in under the wire, but since it isn't Christmas morning, yet, I think I'm pretty safe. Morgan/Garcia are propelling this Christmas two shot. A case has taken the team out of town right before the holidays leaving Pen to care for Morgan's house and dog Clooney. But Santa has been known to work miracles and he has one up his sleeve on the night before Christmas._

_The prompts were: "Angels We Have Heard on High" (for song), snow on Christmas Eve, cocoa with marshmallows, and an unexpected present._

_For Sangreal7. Hope your Christmas is full of blessings, family, and love to last through out the New Year.  
><em>

**Angels We Have Heard On High**

"Good Tidings to all - my foot!" Penelope Garcia muttered as she threw Esther in park and turned off the engine. Closing her eyes, she sighed. It had been a long week at work - and that didn't even include not having the team around. Especially that one special person who managed to brighten her day no matter what: Derek Morgan, her very own living, breathing chocolate angel. How she'd love to put him atop her Christmas tree. And why not? He was every woman's dream come true.

Except that dream come true was out with the team trying to solve a child abduction in Northern Nevada. Those cases were brutal - and tricky at best - so there was no telling when he might be home. From the look of the overcast sky and the weather reports, even if the case had gone on another week it wouldn't have mattered because the jet wouldn't have been allowed to fly. No wheels up for the team this Christmas.

She could handle the loneliness and solitude of celebrating the season by herself - she'd done it for so many years - but she couldn't handle the rudeness that came with "Peace On Earth". It seemed the closer it got to Christmas, the more people forgot about the "reason for the season".

Still, there was no excuse for the rude comment from the cashier at the coffee kiosk yesterday, or the man who gave her the bird when she motioned for him to go first at the four way stop. Even the lady behind her at the convenient store had muttered "Hurry it up, bitch" when she couldn't find her debit card.

Tears pricked her eyes. How she wished she could see JJ and Em right now. They always knew how to cheer her up after emotional meltdowns - a bottle of fine wine and some romantic comedies that seemed to hit the spot.

Well, the team would all be on stand down once they arrived back in Quantico; maybe they w could get together then. Right now, she needed to concentrate on the making sure Clooney was taken care of. That was her only tie to Derek and the one responsibility that paled even her most hardcore BAU tasks.

She couldn't sleep with Derek, but she could sleep with his dog. That was a small consolation that didn't seem to really help her broken heart. Okay, so she and Derek had never actually consummated their friendship with anything more than a kiss - but a girl could still dream, right? And volunteering to house and dog sit couldn't hurt matters either.

Gathering up her packages, Pen hurried from the cold into the warmth and security of the house and into the eager paws of a red nosed Pit bull with a tail that was more of a lethal weapon than the dog himself.

"Hey, boy," Pen greeted as Clooney licked her face. "Oh, doggy slobber; what a way to end the day," she chided sarcastically. Wiping the kiss away with the back of her hand, she pushed Clooney down. "Do you need to go outside?"

Clooney barked in agreement, his tail wagged faster. Pen stepped back to avoid being hit as he rushed out the back door. Deep throaty barks filled the freezing air as Clooney ran around in the snow. Leaning against the frame, Pen let her mind drift off into fantasies of a perfect Christmas that couldn't be.

Shivering against the cold, she called Clooney back inside. Rubbing her hands vigorously to get the feeling back, she made her way to the cupboard for the tea kettle she knew that Derek kept hidden. A cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows would more than hit the spot on this lonely and bleak Christmas Eve. There was a pizza in the freezer she could throw in the microwave for later while she and the dog watched "It's A Wonderful Life".

Pen kept her thoughts blank as the water boiled. When the sharp whistle of steam filled the air, she quickly poured the boiling water into the waiting cup. The aromatic scent of chocolate teased her senses. Wrapping her hands around the ceramic, she carried the mug that was literally overflowing with baby marshmallows into the living room and settled on the couch.

Looking around the quaint room, her eyes settled on the corner. There was no tree. She had forgotten the tree. Well, it was too late to do anything about it now. Maybe Derek wouldn't notice that she had gotten so side-tracked with the case when he saw how well Clooney had been taken care of.

She picked up the remote and turned on the stereo. The melodious sounds of Amy Grant's "Angels We Have Heard On High" filled the room. It was one of her guilty pleasures and she didn't feel so bad to indulge it once a year around the season. Softly she sang along as she sipped her cocoa. But her heart still wished for Derek.

A sudden pounding on the door shook her out of her reverie. Setting the cup down, she wondered who could be visiting Derek's place on the night before Christmas. Pattering across the hardwood floor, she looked thru the peephole but found it blocked by an object. Her hand paused on the lock. She shouldn't open the door unarmed; maybe she could pretend that she wasn't home.

The pounding happened again nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Pen! I know you're in there! Open the door before I freeze to death!" the voice called out.

_Pen?_ Quickly, she threw the deadbolt and opened the door. She was greeted by a large Evergreen. The tree was shifted to reveal Derek's smiling face.

"It's about time you opened the door, Baby Girl," he chided. "I thought I was going to have to set the tree up out here on the porch."

"What?" she asked stupidly as her brain tried to comprehend his presence.

Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Mmmm, you taste like chocolate. Tell me that you have some of that for me." He waited for a response that didn't come. "Tell you what - let me get this inside and then we'll talk."

Pen stepped aside as he pushed and pulled the tall tree inside. _How in the world was Derek Morgan standing in the living room? _Her brain tried to comprehend the moment but gave up.

Leaning the tree against the wall, Derek stood back and rubbed his hands together. "Man, it's cold out there; they say the storm is on the way. Guess it's a good thing we made it back."

"How?" Pen looked at him. She wanted to throw herself in his arms then weighed the consequences. Suddenly, out of no where, sharp nails on the floor sounded as heavy feet pounded. In an instant, Clooney tackled his "pet"; his happy barks filled the air.

"Hey, boy," Derek greeted and leaned down for his welcome home kiss. "Were you good for your mom while I was gone?" Clooney barked his response. "I figured you were good. Let's go get a treat." He left the living room for the kitchen.

Stupefied, Pen followed. "I thought you were going to be out of town for a couple of more days."

"The pilot got the clearing and Hotch thought it would be best to leave before the window of opportunity closed. I was going to call you, but we were up in the air and the pilot didn't think it would be wise to use our phones." He handed the dog treat to Clooney and scratched his head again for good measure.

"I wasn't expecting you back home. And you brought a tree," she said. "Let me get that cocoa for you." Pen pushed past him to turn on the stove and heat the kettle.

"I thought you might have forgotten, so I stopped by the lot on the way from the Hoover Building and picked one up. Do you like it?"

Pen nodded. "I do. Are we going to decorate it?"

"Of course. Then I want you to open your gift."

Her hand paused on the coffee mug. _Gift?_ She swallowed hard. She had forgotten to get him a gift. The rush at the stores and the resolution of the case had caused her to forget about gifts. Besides, the team hadn't been expected until the 27th, so she thought she would have enough time to buy everything.

"That's great," she replied with a false air. She turned toward the man she loved more than life itself as the kettle started to sound. "You go get warmed up while I get your drink ready."

"Sounds like a good idea. See you in a few." Derek left the kitchen. Letting out her breath in a shaky sigh, Pen poured the hot water and threw in the marshmallows. Her mind whirled at the speed of sound as she tried to figure out what she could give Derek in return.

Opening the fridge she scanned the contents. Not much. She turned toward the pantry. A bottle of chocolate syrup winked at her. Pulling it down, she turned it over in her hands. Then a smile lit up her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_What to do when you don't have a gift for the one you love? Improvise, of course! Because we all know that the best gifts are the ones that come from the heart_!

Dedicated to Sangreal7.

**Angels We Have Heard On High**

Derek drained the last of his cocoa and leaned back against the cushions to stare at the tree with the dancing lights and festive ornaments. It had taken the better part of an hour to get everything set up, but once he had the trunk secured and Pen had located the box of decorations in the attic, things fell into place. With the fire roaring, the lights bouncing colored shadows off the walls, and the music playing softly, he could begin to relax.

"Was Clooney good, or are you just covering for him so he gets his present?" Derek asked. He raised his arms and tried to drop one discreetly behind Pen's shoulders. He wanted so badly to make the first move, but he wasn't sure how without frightening her. Chaste kisses and sexual innuendos only went so far to appease his sexual attraction toward her and he was slowly losing his mind. He had hoped by calling her "Mom" he would have gotten some kind of reaction, but she had been unfazed.

He sighed. Maybe he should have called her from Quantico when the plane landed, but he thought showing up unannounced would have thrilled her. Just the opposite.

The delicious fragrance of her hair tickled his senses. His jeans suddenly became a size too tight. There was no doubt that he was going to have to go to Plan B. Stat.

"Clooney was a peach," Pen replied evenly but her heart was beating so fast and hard she thought it might jump out of her chest. Hearing his name, the Pit bull raised his head and thumped his tail on the floor.

"He is a good dog," Derek agreed. "I'm glad he protected you. I guess he earned his Christmas present." He winked at Clooney. "So, what about me? Have you earned your gift?"

Pen bit her lower lip. "I don't think so." Derek raised an eyebrow. "It's just that I don't have anything for you," she rushed on. "Work was hectic and everyone I encountered was rude; I didn't want to deal with it. Since the team wasn't coming back until later, I figured I could rush out after Christmas and pick everything up."

"A discounted Christmas present." His eyes danced with humour. Pen swatted his chest. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Don't get offended; I'm not." His goatee tickled her sensitive palm. "After all it is about the giving and not so much the receiving."

Pen brushed the lock of hair from her face. "Then if you don't mind getting a last minute gift, I might have something for you." She looked at him and tried to be brave. She was going to cross the line tonight and throw caution to the wind. And if it ruined everything, at least she would have the memory.

Derek smiled. "What is it?"

"You stay right here." She stood up from the couch. Between the fire and the heat from Derek, the temperature was stifling. She needed to cool down.

"I like the sound of that." He leaned further back into the cushions. Maybe there was hope for his plan after all.

"Yes. But I have to do something first."

"This should be interesting." Quickly she departed the room.

"I hope so," Pen muttered under her breath and made her way to the kitchen. She almost had everything she needed: chocolate syrup, whipped cream, chopped nuts, and a bottle of Maraschino cherries to make the wonderful banana split ever. Gathering everything up, she carried the items into the living room.

"What is that?" Derek questioned with a tilt of his head as Pen placed condiments on the coffee table.

"Your present." She squared her shoulders and prayed for strength. _It was going to work_, she chanted to herself. "I'm going to make you dessert. A banana split."

"This should be interesting, but isn't there something missing." He scanned the table and made a quick inventory. "Where is the ice cream? And the bananas?"

Pen turned toward him and smiled weakly. "Ice cream might be a little too cold and ruin the moment. Besides, it melts too quickly." She popped the lid on the cherries. "As for the banana…" Her cheeks flushed hot and pink. "I might need to borrow yours."

Derek stopped cold. "What…? My….banana?" He blinked quickly. "What are you talking…?" Pen's hand moved to his crotch. Her meaning dawned on him. "Oh! Now I'm getting you, Mama. This should be interesting."

"I hope so. Lay down," she ordered with a slight push against his chest. Her mind quickly tried to remember the scene in the book she had read that had described this moment. It had been so romantic and erotic that she had had to take a cold shower then take the situation in hand.

"Let me get this straight: you are going to make me into a dessert?" He laid back to enjoy the moment. He watched as she prepared everything. "May I ask what you are going to do when you're done?"

"Eat you…it, of course." Her cheeks grew hotter. She fumbled with the snap on his jeans, then his zipper. "I got it," she said as Derek offered to help. With a tug on the bottom, she pulled the material off. Her mouth went dry as her eyes flicked toward the bulge in his jockey shorts.

Steeling herself, Pen hooked her fingers under the waistband and pulled down. Then her breath caught. He was glorious beyond all words. "Do you like what you see?" he growled low.

Wrapping her hand around his erect length, she stroked him and heard the hiss of his breath. "Yeah. Oh yeah." Pen reached for the chocolate syrup. Squeezing the bottle, she let the rich liquid drizzle down. Involuntarily, his cock jerked against the cool feeling.

"Now for the whipped cream." Pen liberally spread the white cream over his length. "Better. Now the nuts."

"I think that's something else I've managed to provide," Derek informed saucily.

"Naughty man. Hush so I can finish and make this perfect." Carefully she placed the chopped nuts on the cream. "Now for the grand finale." She placed the Maraschino cherry on top and pulled back to admire her creativity. "Finished. What do you think?"

Derek looked at his cock that was now hidden under layers of chocolate and cream. "Nice. Do you plan on eating that all by yourself?"

"I do."

"Gonna share?" he joked. Pen shook her head. "It might be a little much; after all, it is an extra long banana."

"You brag too much. But don't worry, I can take care of this." She leaned down to run her tongue over him. His groan filled her ears. Dipping her tongue out, she licked more of the cream off. "Do you like that?" His deep groan was the only reply. Working her tongue, she cleaned him off but left the mushroomed tip alone.

"Do you want the cherry?" she asked.

"Are you offering me your cherry?"

"It's not just any cherry, it's a Christmas cherry." She plucked the cherry off and put it in Derek's mouth.

"Delicious. You're not finished," he observed with a look down.

Pen gave him a wink, then took his whole length in her mouth. Slowly, she loved him with everything she had. Even when his hips thrust deep and his hands wrapped in her hair, she managed to continue teasing him.

"Oh, Baby Girl, you're killing me," he stated. His eyes were closed. Pen's mouth was driving him mad, and though she was good - hell she was fantastic! - he needed to have all of her.

"I need you," he panted as his body broke out in a sweat from holding back.

Pen licked him clean and raised her head. "Are you saying that you didn't like that?" she pouted.

"I do like it. In fact, if I had it my way, you'd never stop, but I really need to be inside of you - somewhere other than in your mouth…which is pretty damn hot, by the way."

Pen's breath caught in her chest. "You…are you saying that you want me to make love to me?" she whispered.

"Baby Girl, making love to you has been my fantasy for the longest time. Now get out of those clothes before I get up and do it myself," he ordered.

She didn't remember how she had gone from trying to loosen the button on her blouse to standing over Derek naked as the day she was born, but the feel of his hands on her breasts was almost too much. Then his mouth closed over her nipple and sucked greedily. _No,_ she corrected silently as her thighs clamped together from the pulsation deep in her core, _this is too much._

As his mouth lavished attention on her breast, one hand cupped the other breast rolling the nipple between his forefinger and thumb and gently squeezing. His other hand trailed down to the dark amber colored curls and stroked her clit.

"Oh God!" she gasped as his fingers teased her swollen nub. She thrust her hips to increase the friction he was creating. Almost immediately an orgasm threatened to overwhelm her. She tried to hold back, but the moment he slipped his finger into her wet folds, she was a goner.

Her breath came out in pants and gasps as the orgasm rocked her hard. She put a hand on his shoulder to brace herself until the moment passed.

"That was…incredible," she gasped hard and heavy.

"Glad you liked it." He pulled his finger out and licked it clean. "Mmmm, even better than whipped cream." He pulled her down to him. "Now for my dessert." He tugged her head down so he could cover her lips with his for a hot, deep kiss. He had kissed her many times before, but this one was different: he loved her.

Thrusting upward, his cock searched for the warmth of her being. "Pen, I need you. I need to be inside of you."

Reaching behind her, Pen grasped his heavy, throbbing erection and guided it to where they both needed it. Lifting her hips, she felt him push against her opening, then she moved to sheath him in her velvet glove.

"Heaven help me," Derek bit off as Pen moved to set the rhythm. Slow then faster, she moved against him. So hot and wet, he knew he had died and gone to heaven.

Pen braced herself against his chest as her hips moved to bring them both the edge of no return. Her every dream was finally coming true - or at least most of them. Only two things could make it the best Christmas ever….but as his fingers fondled her clit, she forgot what they were. The only thing that mattered right now was his hands on her and the feeling he was creating.

"Cum for me, Mama," he panted. "I want to feel you cum."

Derek was close to completion but he wanted her to join him. Thrusting deep, he pulled her lips down to his and moved his hips faster. He was almost there and her cries were music to his ears. Holding on to her hips, he pounded into her until he felt her orgasm jerk her body and grasp him tightly.

He gave one more deep thrust and then held on tightly as his body emptied into her and made her his. Finally.

Lying on the couch, he stroked her hair until the world stopped spinning.

"Are you okay?" she whispered against Derek's broad, muscular chest. Her body was sore, but it was a good sore and it was humming, so everything was good.

"I have a confession." Pen raised her head to look at him. "I thought earlier when you were licking me clean, I had gone to heaven, but I was wrong; I have officially died and gone to heaven."

"Oh? Are you that sure?"

"If I'm not in heaven, I'll take laying here on the couch wrapped in your arms."

Pen nuzzled his chest. "I like the sound of that."

"I know something else you might like the sound of…" Derek trailed off as he blindly reached for the wrapped gift he had hidden under the couch. Handing it over, he waited as she tore off the paper. Her gasp was all he needed to hear to know that he had made the right choice.

"Is this a ring?" Pen's eyes filled with tears. "For me?"

"Unless you know another Penelope Garcia." He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She waited as he took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

He kissed her hand lovingly. "What do you think of changing your name?"

"To what?" She hesitated.

"Oh, I don't know…Penelope Garcia-Morgan sounds good to me."

"It sounds better than good," she agreed. Gently they kissed to seal the deal. Breaking away, Pen closed her eyes and sighed. "There is only one more thing that could make this day perfect."

"Well, Baby Girl, I'm good - maybe even the best - but that one is still going to take nine months." Out of sight, he crossed his fingers out of hope.

"Very funny. Though, I wouldn't mind. What I want is snow."

"Really?" he asked as his fingers tangled in her blonde locks. He looked up at the big bay windows and smiled.

"It would make this wonderful evening perfect." She sighed again. She had Derek and a ring and that should be enough. Still the child inside wished for a miracle. "But I guess…"

"Maybe you should look outside, Baby Girl," Derek ordered softly. Pushing up, Pen looked out the window and gasped. Snow!

"It's snowing! Derek, it's snowing!" she cried out happily. "My wishes all came true!"

He looked into her eyes. "Believe it or not, so did mine," he remarked.

Her heart burst with love. "I love you."

Derek pulled her face down to his. "I love you too."

"Merry Christmas," she breathed.

"Tonight and always. You have my promise." He covered her mouth with his.

And he kept his promise. Always.

**The End.**


End file.
